


The light of dawn

by Owl_In_Firtree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Love, death on the battlefield, injuries, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_In_Firtree/pseuds/Owl_In_Firtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though severely injured, Kili and Tauriel find each other after the Battle of Five Armies and share a special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Basically nothing else but Kili and Tauriel slowly dying together. Sorry (not really though).
> 
> Actually I don’t like the Kili-Tauriel pairing, but it’s a great topic for stories.
> 
> The order is not always chronological, but I believe you can understand it nevertheless.
> 
> If you want to feel a bit more depressed, feel free to read my other works ; )  
> Comments are welcome.

“I did it because I love you”, Tauriel said silently. She smiled despite her wounds while her eyes looked so tired.

_I did it because I love you_. Kili never expected to hear those words, not here and now. The sky was hidden by grey clouds, it was dark and uncomfortably silent and around them was nothing but destruction and death. The bodies of slain elves and dwarves and men lay on the battlefield, along with the foul creatures they fought. The once green grass was covered in blood and the cold wind brought a feeling of hopelessness. Kili was sure that he would die in utter darkness. And then Tauriel said those words. It was like the light of a beacon in the night. _I love you_. 

Kili brushed away a strand of fiery hair in her face and rested his head against her unharmed shoulder, careful not to hurt her. “I love you too.” 

An orc had crept up behind him and had raised his axe to a blow that would have cut Kili’s head in half immediately. But Tauriel threw herself in front of Kili to guide away the strike and it hit her in the shoulder, crashing the bones and causing the blood to stream down her body. She saved Kili only that he could die slowly in her arms now. 

Every inch of his body was burning. His wounds were torturing him, devouring him. Kili only wanted to lie down and close his eyes. But he couldn’t. He had to reach her, so he gathered the last bits of strength he could find and crawled towards her. She didn’t lie far away from him. Her eyes were closed and Kili feared that it was already over, but then she looked at him. Once Kili had reached Tauriel he just fell to the ground next to her and let himself rest, his body slightly touching hers. He brushed over her injured arm with a shaking hand and looked at her a bit confused and unbelieving. “Why?” 

Even though his arm must be broken several times, Kili reached up to softly caress Tauriel’s cheek. She was as beautiful as ever. There was nothing that could destroy her. Now she managed to sit up under serious trouble and placed a shy kiss on Kili’s lips. 

“The sun is rising”, Kili whispered. They both looked towards the horizon. Indeed it could be seen in the distance as it slowly spread its dusky red light over the place. The dark clouds were torn apart and disappeared. They suddenly breathed the fresh air of a new morning. “See, the light of dawn is here for us”, Tauriel said and her expression became calm and peaceful. Kili laughed shakily. His lungs, which were pierced by countless arrows, burned. But he couldn’t help feeling a little happiness. He wouldn’t die broken, but with the warmth of the sun in his face. “The night is really over. And we were victorious. We didn’t let them overpower us”, he said quietly while his eyes burned with tears. 

“You know, I thought I saw a shooting star last night”, Kili told Tauriel. “And I spontaneously made a wish. But now it will never come true.” He smiled at her and a smile should never have been so full of grieve. “But I have one left that can still be fulfilled within this life.” “And that is?” Tauriel asked, though knowing and wishing for the same. “Stay by my side until the darkness falls.” Tauriel slung her arms around Kili who mirrored her action. They lay there on the battlefield, resting against each other, holding on to the moment. Soothing some of the pain and making the way out this life easier. 

“I’m glad I’m not alone”, Tauriel managed to say through some coughs, trying to ignore the pain that came from her bruised and smashed ribcage. “And I’m glad I had the chance to tell you this.” The thoughts of what could have been were floating in the air, unspoken. They could have run through the woods together, chasing the moonlight, always in search for an adventure. They were so similar even if they seemed so different at first sight. But soon they would be memory; honored by their people who would never know what they shared in their last moments. They never had the chance to live their love, to tell the world, to show everyone how happy they were. 

Eventually Kili couldn’t hold on any longer. His eyelids fluttered and shut and he breathed his final breath with a sigh and a slight smile on his face. Tauriel cried and cradled him in her arms and kissed his cheeks, screaming out her sorrow and despising the pain that flooded her own body. But she couldn’t fight it forever. Her limbs began to feel numb and her sight blackened. Then she lost consciousness.

THE END


End file.
